


The Avengers' Home for Children

by starkcontrast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Endgame subplot, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Nat has a heart :(, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov is a good mom, Natasha Romanov loves kids, Other, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, my baby deserved better than what she got
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkcontrast/pseuds/starkcontrast
Summary: The Decimation took away half of all living things in the universe. Families torn in half, teams broken, hearts shattered beyond repair. Natasha Romanoff knew the feeling of emptiness more than anyone and, in the midst of chaos, she decided to focus her grief on helping the ones who needed it most: children who lost their families to the snap.Thus, the Avengers' Home for Children was created, named after those she lost, too.





	The Avengers' Home for Children

The Decimation took away half of all living things in the universe. Families torn in half, teams broken, hearts shattered beyond repair. Natasha Romanoff knew the feeling of emptiness more than anyone, and, in the midst of chaos, she decided to focus her grief on helping the ones who needed it most: children who lost their families to the snap.

Thus, the Avengers' Home for Children was created, named after those she lost, too. 

Sure, Natasha's childhood had been nothing short of excruciating, but the Black Widow would be damned if she let even one child suffer without at least trying to help them. Some people move on... but not Natasha. Not her. Not anyone.


End file.
